


Westview

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [40]
Category: WandaVision (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: Pietro returns after vanishing. He seemed a little off but he returned with a story about a multiverse and a little town called Westview.Part of my Valentine2021 event
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Reader, Pietro Maximoff / Reader, Pietro Maximoff x reader
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 19





	Westview

As you fumbled with the door and tried to juggle the bags you had in your arm, the paper bag filled with your groceries started sagging lower and lower over your arm, dropping a few items onto the floor. It had split halfway home. 

When it finally gave out and spilled half your groceries on the floor you were more surprised that it had gotten so far. Until you looked at the food on the floor.  
Except there was no food on the floor. At least there was less than there should be. A few boxes and jars were at your feet. But in a neat pile. Glancing around you spotted someone at the end of your path. They had stopped a glass jar that was rolling down the path.   
“Ok who are you and what do you want?” You huffed irritably.  
“Stop being grumpy, it’s lame.” They said in a familiar voice as they stepped into the porch light.  
“Pietro?” You said slowly. You looked him up and down as he grinned at you. He was next to you in a blink and was holding out the escape jar.  
“Dropped this. Gonna invite me in?” He said with a wide grin.  
“Maybe. I… dropped my key.” You had started to say but in a second Pietro had your key in his hand. He opened the door for you and, without invitation, he followed you in. “So… you’ve been gone for a while… and Xavier couldn’t find you. You ok? You seem a little… off.”   
“I’m fine.” He smiled awkwardly and shuffled his feet. He stayed in your front hallway while you put the groceries away. You glanced at the phone on the kitchen side and wondered if you should call someone. Pietro seemed calmer. He seemed different and given that he’d just vanished for a few months he might not even be Pietro at all.  
“You won’t believe what happened to me!” He started saying when you came back in. You had the phone in your hand. Just in case you needed it and invited Peitro to sit down in the living room. “I discovered multiverses!”  
“I feel like you… maybe didn… you know what. Ok I’ll bite. Tell me about your multiverse that you found.” You said and he grinned, making himself comfortable on your sofa.  
“Ok. So there was this town called Westview.” He started.


End file.
